Kumai's Story
by Neopian
Summary: The story of a Lupe born in the wild... He faces tragedy, sacrifice, hardships, murder, and even love. Rated T just in case. Better than description sounds...


**A/N: Okay, so I deleted the first chapter and revised it. It is still not **_**entirely **_**to my liking, but it will do for now and hopefully it sounds a tad bit better than it did before.**

**You will also notice that I changed **_**Tareem **_**to **_**Trevor**_**.**

_**Chapter one**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mother! Mother!" The yellow pup stumbled over his over-sized paws after a white Lupess. "Mother, wait!"

She turned around. "Yes, darling?" The little pup wrapped his forelegs about her white neck.

"Where are you going?" His mother smiled.

"I'm going with the others on a hunt, remember?" She replied.

"Oh yes." Replied the youngster knowingly. "May I please come with you this time?"

Gyllah shook her head. "No, Kumai. You will stay here with your father."

Kumai sighed. "Yes mother."

"Thank you, dearest." Gyllah kissed Kumai on the head before turning and sauntering down the hill. "Go see what your father is up to." She called.

Kumai bounded back to the cave. He was happy to see what his father was doing, it fascinated him. Kumai's father was the leader of the pack, and Kumai, naturally, was next in line for leadership. He slowed and greeted a Tyrannian Lupe standing at the entrance. It was Keony, his father's confidant. "Good morning, Keony." Kumai sat down respectfully.

"Yes... it is." He replied, his saber teeth glinting in the morning sun. "A very good morning."

"Have you seen my father?" Kumai asked politely.

"Yes," Keony replied. "I was going to see him now."

"Good, I'll just follow you."

"No!" Keony demanded. "No. This is adult business, Kumai. I'll bring him here in a few moments."

"Okay." said Kumai. He sat down and waited patiently.

.

.

.

"Alpha Larcim," A large, brown Lupe turned and faced Keony.

"Ah... Keony." Said Larcim. "I'm glad you're here. I need your advice."

"As always, Alpha, that's what I'm here for." Larcim smiled. Keony sat down next to Larcim, looking down over the cliff edge and surveying the Endless Plains before them. A thousand foot drop lay beneath them.

"I can always depend on you, Keony. I was thinking, going through the pass will keep us safer from the rains of late spring. Though, ignoring it and going over will cut two or three days' journey off getting to the summer hunting grounds."

"I suggest going over it. It's faster." Keony ran his eyes over Larcim. He knew the sight well. Focused brown eyes. Broad, muscular chest. Disgustingly gentle demeanor.

"And speed is everything... but at the same time, my father made that mistake. He rushed over it, and many of the pack became ill from lack of shelter. The elderly and the very young can't always cope with the bad weather. Our springs are warm, but the rains are not. It would be in our favor only if the weather holds out. If it doesn't..."

"If the weather turns on us, we rid ourselves of the weak." Keony replied sharply. "Why keep Lupes who are too old and sick to assist us? How are they contributing to the needs of the pack? Let them die off, or better still, kill them now."

"Keony, I have never heard you speak that way... you and I have always agreed that the pack, especially the weak, are a priority."

"Perhaps, Larcim, I have recently gotten my priorities strait." Keony answered coldly.

"Keony... what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, Larcim. I hate to do this, it seems like a cheap shot. But this way, I can pass it off as an accident. _Larcim! Oh no Larcim! Gyllah! I couldn't save him, it all happened so fast!_" Keony said mockingly.

Keony pounced, but Larcim was too fast. Keony found himself flying towards the cliff edge. He crashed to the ground, but the loose soil gave way under his bulk. Keony clawed the edge of the cliff, his rear half dangling dangerously over the drop. Larcim looked down on him.

"Years, Keony! Years I trusted you! And you thank me by trying to take my pack and murder me?" Despite the thousand feet of air beneath him, Keony snarled angrily. His hind legs found a foothold, and he flung himself back to solid ground.

"Murder is such an ugly word, Larcim." Keony pounced again, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Larcim snarled and sank his teeth into Keony's neck. Keony yelped, and gored Larcim in the side with his two sabers. Blood gushed from Larcim's side, Keony's saber teeth going deeper than any fang could. Larcim's breathing was forced as he delivered a series of blows to Keony's face and eyes. Keony shook the blood from his face as it oozed from his left eye. Keony knew the eye would from then on be useless, and ignored his newfound blindness.

Larcim tore Keony's ear into ribbons, and began to get the upper hand, ignoring the blood spilling from his side. But Keony slashed with his paw and grabbed Larcim's throat. Keony's fangs ripped through muscle and destroyed tissue as he gave one final, fatal bite. Keony dropped Larcim on the ground and watched him bleed. Both Larcim's side and his throat bled heavily. With every breath Larcim inhaled his own blood, drowning and choking as it gurgled from his mouth. Larcim coughed, and inhaled one last breath.

"Kumai..." Larcim dropped his head, his last breath escaping him forever.

"Sentimental fool." Keony said aloud.

.

.

.

"Gyllah!" Screamed Keony. "Where is that whelp son of yours?"

Gyllah trotted towards Keony, her head lowered submissively. "I haven't seen him since yesterday, Alpha." She replied grudgingly. "We moved on before he came back from the stream to drink, remember?"

"Oh yes, of course." He replied with a roll of his eyes. "Inform me the moment he finds us."

"Yes, Alpha Keony."

Keony didn't know why he had spared the impudent cub, rather than simply shredding him, like he had done to his father. Perhaps it was the years of faithful loyalty to Larcim. Keony hadn't meant for Larcim's death to be so violent. He'd planned to simply shove Larcim over the edge, and pass it off as an accident. But the pack willingly believed the story of them being attacked by a wild Kougra. Just then, Kumai bounded out of the bushes. He had grown a little over the past three months, since the murder and change of management.

Kumai laid back his ears and marched in Keony's direction. "You couldn't wait twenty minutes?" He demanded. "Do you know what I had to deal with? A rogue. Yes, some scraggly rogue attacked me and I'm lucky to be alive. You know, if I didn't have a good set of brains, I'd be dead by now. He was a big guy, too. There was no way I could've-"

"Silence you hidebound imbecile." Keony snapped. He looked around to be sure no one was watching and pulled Kumai to the side. "Had it ever occurred to you that perhaps I set that rogue Lupe on you?"

Kumai glared. "Yes."

"Your mother was worried. Now get out of my sight before I feed you to the Kougra that killed your father."

Kumai glared at Keony once more before trotting off. Kumai was not to be underestimated. Keony knew that. Kumai was a pup, but already his strength surpassed average. He had Larcim's strength, and Gyllah's superior intellect. That, paired with his premature rebellion and dislike of Keony was dangerous. Soon enough the threat he already posed would become too much to bear. Keony had to get rid of him while he still could.

That dusk, in the glowing orange light, Keony made his move. He trotted over to Kumai, who sat on a rocky outcrop looking over the grassy Plains, letting the warm summer air blow through his golden yellow fur. Keony approached, head down and eyes blazing. He didn't care if the pack knew anymore, he didn't care how much blood was spilled in front of them. He had the power. He had the force. He was pack leader and no one was going to stop him. Kumai turned around, and pressed himself to the ground submissively.

"Alpha, if this is about earlier, I'm deeply sorry... I won't disrespect you again..." He pleaded.

"No..." replied Keony. "You won't." Kumai saw the ice in Keony's gaze. He rolled over onto his back, hoping to appease him in some way.

"Alpha Keony, please..." Kumai began to crawl away as Keony towered over him, bearing his fangs to his gums. Kumai knew what was going to happen.

"No!" A desperate shriek echoed off the rocks. "Don't Keony!" Gyllah charged Keony, not caring if she would live to see another day. Keony's strength was to great. Gyllah's charge was countered by a blow to her head, sending her into unconsciousness. The other Lupes gasped.

"Leave him alone, Alpha!" A shadow Lupe pup, Kumai's age, bounded up to them.

"You're next, Disotoh!" Keony called. Disotoh stopped, and backed away. That pup would have to go too.

"Disotoh, run! Run away and don't come back!" Called Kumai. Disotoh gave a pitying look to Kumai, then to his mother. He turned and bolted away.

Keony bared his teeth and lifted his head for the fatal blow, but not before Kumai sent a clawed paw across his nose. Keony pulled away for a split second, and that was all Kumai needed. He bolted, jumping over his mother's motionless body and clawing his way up the rock face. Keony on his tail, Kumai used every ounce of strength to out pace him. Kumai almost had a fair distance between them before Keony began to close the gap. Kumai just wasn't fast enough. Kumai hit a dead end. In front of him, to his left, and to his right, a sheer drop of a hundred feet. Behind him, certain death. Kumai was desperate. He could risk dying, or commit suicide... He'd risk it. Keony charged. Whether the whelp jumped or faced him, he was dead either way. Kumai flung himself over the edge...

Keony looked over the edge at the fallen pup... Kumai lay motionless. Keony watched for some time until he was certain the pup was dead.

.

.

.

Kumai opened his eyes. The pain in his head was almost unbearable, and he felt as if every bone was bruised. He didn't have the courage to move. He feared Keony would come looking for him, so he made not a sound. He just laid there and wished for sleep... or death. Whichever came first. He closed his eyes, but no sleep came to him. He opened them again, and realized he'd woken up to darkness. He'd been out for hours. He didn't care. He closed his eyes and prayed for the pain to subside.

A sharp crack echoed through the canyon into which he'd fallen. Kumai's head shot up, causing a wave of pain that made him nauseous. He held his head still, but it did nothing to help. A low growl was emitted not far away. Kumai knew he had to move or become a midnight snack. He hoisted himself to his feet, and almost fell over. Another sharp growl, only closer. Kumai took one painful step, then another. His rear paw was in pain, so a limp slowed his progress. He limped slowly to the rock wall, and crawled along, hoping he wouldn't be seen in the darkness. Kumai limped faster, suppressing a cry of agony.

"Wait!" Kumai stopped, the voice was not that of a Lupe gone rogue, but that of a young Neopet. "Hold on!" Kumai breathed heavily. The short distance had exhausted him.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Vlad, you better come and see this..."

"What do you want?" He asked desperately. He prepared himself to begin limping top speed again.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you!" The darkness was suddenly illuminated by a bright light. The light revealed a starry Gelert pup. He didn't have the average starry markings, though. One eye was covered by a bright yellow star. The Gelert looked Kumai over. "What happened to you?" Rather than answer, Kumai merely growled. The Gelert backed off, though a pup's growl isn't the most threatening thing.

"Trevor!" A young, muscular man with dark hair rounded the bend. "What's wrong?" The man huffed in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Look!" Cried the Gelert, pointing a blue paw at Kumai.

"My Fyora..." Said the man. "What in Neopia happened to you?" Kumai growled again.

"He's not going to talk, Vlad." Said the Gelert. "He's wild. Remember that magazine? It said it was unknown if wild Lupes can talk or not. None of them have ever communicated with others outside their ken. I didn't expect they would be able to talk, with no humans and all. I guess I was right... they don't talk, or understand us for that matter."

"You're speaking plain Neopian, of course I can understand you!" Kumai snapped. Both man and Gelert jumped.

"Nevermind, they do talk." Said the Gelert. "Well, talk some more. What happened? What's your name? Where are you from?"

"Don't pester him, Trev." Said the man. "He looks like he's had a rough night."

"You have no idea." Kumai answered. He sank back to the ground. The man stepped closer.

"I am Vladimir, and this is Trevor." He said. "We're on vacation. We travel a lot, you know. This is the first time we've been to The Plains though."

"Not exactly a vacation hot spot." Said Trevor. "We had to hire a boat to get us here."

"Don't let me spoil your fun," said Kumai.

"Nonsense!" Said Vladimir. "This is the most exciting thing that's happened for the last three days. We came here hoping for a glimpse of a pack of the elusive wild Lupes of the Endless Plains, and now we're here speaking with one!"

"Keep your voices down!" Kumai hissed. "He might hear us."

"Who might hear us?" Vladimir asked quietly.

Kumai looked around and limped closer to the pair. "The pack leader or the rogue, one of the two."

Trevor shuddered. "Rogue?"

Kumai nodded. "But I'm more worried about the pack leader. He wants me dead."

"Why would anyone want you dead, you're a pup for Fyora's sake!" Exclaimed Vladimir.

"He has his reasons, I suppose." Answered Kumai. "But I'm not really sure. He and my father got into a fight with a wild Kougra a few months back, and my father was killed. He survived, and took over leadership because he was my father's right-hand man. I'm next in line for leader, but I'm too young. That's why Keony is leader. And all of a sudden, he tries to kill me."

Vladimir and Trevor looked at each other knowingly. Kumai's eyes grew wide in realization. "That... that... that rotten scum!" He hissed. "No wonder he wants me dead!"

"That's terrible." Said Vladimir. "Come with us, you'll be safe."

"Yes... whatever-your-name-is." Said Tareem. "Come with us."

"My name is Kumai, and I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" Asked Vladimir.

"I can't leave the Plains."

"Well, at least stay with us for the night." Replied Vladimir. "We have plenty of room in the tent." Kumai considered. He was as good as dead without them anyway, so he had nothing to lose.

"Alright," he answered. "but I'll probably slow you down."

"That's alright." Said Trevor.

"You won't slow us down." Said Vladimir. Kumai looked at him inquisitively. Vladimir handed Trevor the lantern and picked Kumai up in his arms. Kumai flinched as his hands came in contact with the bruises. Being held was a foreign concept to him, but Kumai relaxed seeing that he wouldn't have to cause his leg any more distress. His head sagged, and he fell asleep.

He awoke when He came in contact with the ground. He opened his eyes to see Vladimir and Trevor around a small campfire, and a tent just off to the side. Trevor got up and walked over to Kumai, and handed him a bottle.

"Drink this." He said. "Vlad brought it, it's healing potion V. You'll feel better." Kumai took the bottle and drank the potion. It didn't taste particularly good or bad, but Kumai wouldn't want to have another one.

After he drank, he felt relief from his pain and fell asleep.

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't revise it very much. I volunteer at a non-profit organization, so I know better than most that **_**something **_**is better than nothing!**

**Anyways, I want to give a BIG HEAPING HUG to all my reviewers! You freaking rock.**

**Any and all constructive criticism is worshipped… but flamers shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead.**

**Spontaneous irrelevant question - Does anyone else think that "rox ur sox" would be an AWESOME name for a band?**


End file.
